Worlds Meet
by prontobadjuju
Summary: Madylyn Emyrs is a music student from our world, she knows the events of RotG to be nothing more than a kids movie. But one fateful day when she is transported to the movies dimension she must help Jack Frost fulfill what happens in the movie while not changing the story to much. But when she starts getting feelings for our white haired spirit things get out of hand. (JackxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so I am now fulfilling my promise made of old. I am restarting my stories. So this is the restart of 'Worlds Meet' I do hope that you will enjoy the new ad updated version of the story.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

 _Our World_

 _"Its over Pitch. There's no place to hide."_

 _"Ahahahaha."_

 _"Jack, look out!"_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

 _"The sandman!"_

 _"Mate you are a sight for sore eyes."_

 _"Pretty!"_

 _"Your center?"_

 _" It took a while, but I figure it out."_

 _"Haha, you're all on naughty list! Bunny, think fast!"_

 _"You dare have fun in my presence? I am the Boogeyman, and you will fear me! ah. No! No."_

 _"Leaving the party so soon?"_

 _"You didn't even say goodbye."_

 _"A quarter?"_

 _"And that's for my fairy's."_

 _"You cant get rid of me! Not forever. There will always be fear."_

 _"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."_

 _"Oh really? Then what are they doing here?"_

 _"They cant be my nightmares, I'm not afraid."_

 _"Looks like its your fear they smell."_

 _"Are you ready now, jack? To make it official?"_

 _"The it time you take oath. Will you Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be?"_

 _"I will."_

 _"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for are now, and forevermore, a Guardian."_

 _"That's my boy."_

 _"Keep it together girls."_

 _"Time to go."_

 _"You're leaving? But what if pitch comes back, what if I stop believing in you, if I cant see you then..."_

 _"Hey, slow down. You're telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Alright well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"_

 _"No."_

 _"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here. Which kind of makes you a guardian, too."_

 _"Jack!"_

 _"My name is Jack Frost, and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So then the moon tells you something, Believe it."_

"Gosh, doesn't that movie ever get old, Lyn?" Kalie said from across the table as she looked into the TV room and saw the kids happily cheering at the end of the movie. "I mean I've been here for four hours and that's all that they've watched." She said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Of course it gets old, I mean at this point the only good thing about the movie is that the animation for Jack Frost is kinda hot, but Mary and her friends love it, so I suffer through the same thing over and over again." Lyn responded as she too looked at the dancing kids in the other room. "I got to go start it over for them real quick." She said as she walked into the other room and restarted the movie for the third time in a row.

"You are so much better at the whole sister thing than I am. Toby loves that movie just as much as Mary, but I've limited him to only watching it twice a week at my house. Anyways, what has your mom said about the whole music school thing?" Kalie asked as the other girl sat back down.

At that Lyn turned back to her friend and gulped nervously, "Ummmmmm, I haven't exactly told her yet."

"Lyn! you have to tell her sooner or later."

Lyn brought her cup up to her lips and took a large swig of the liquid. "I know." She sighed, "Its just, you know how she is. My mother doesn't believe that music is a stable career. She'd never let me go to school for it."

"Oh, grow a pair Lyn! You're eighteen, you should be aloud to make your own choices. You know your mom wont approve of anything you do unless you do exactly what she does. She'll only be happy with your choices if you choose to be a lawyer, and you hate serious things like that." Kalie ranted as she tried to keep her voice down so she wouldn't disturb the kids.

"Alright, Ill tell her. Jeez." Lyn laughed before looking at her friend suspiciously. "So how about you? How has your dad taken you becoming an artist?"

Kalie chocked on her drink at that, and looked at her friend nervously. "Well, I guess I'm just a coward like you."

Lyn stuck out her lower lip in a pout, "You hypocrite." Was all she said as a response.

Her friend laughed nervously at the comment, "Well, why don't we talk about something else?"

Lyn laughed at her friends flushed face, "Like what?" She asked after a moment of laughter.

"Like," Kalie droned out, "Like I don't know."

"Like how are things with you and Brandon?"

"Not good." She responded, looking at her friends face that held an expression of interest. "I don't know, it's just that lately he's been acting distant. He wont talk to me about anything, even where he plans to go to collage. It's starting to get on my nerves. He's just seems to not be interested in me anymore. I think he's even wanting to break up."

"Oh that's a shame, you guys make a cute couple."

"I know right." Kalie said in a voice that was an octave higher than usual. "Anyways, it's probably for the best, I don't think we could make the whole long distance thing work, I mean I'm going to school in New York. He doesn't want to leave the comforts of home for any reason, even if that reason is me. I shouldn't be but I'm kinda pissed about it. I mean relationships are about give and take, and lately he's just been taking. Oh god, do you think that this is because I wont sleep with him?"

"I don't think that Brandon is that shallow, he's probably just trying to figure out if he wants to spend his future with you. Just calm down, you're probably just blowing this all out of proportion." Lyn responded reaching out a hand to pat her frazzled friend on the shoulder. "Besides, if you two don't make it, think of all the hot babes that will be at collage." She joked. Her friends shoulders shook as she tried to not to laugh at the comment. Lyn herself started to laugh and soon Kalie's control failed and she burst out laughing as well.

A rain of _Shhhhhhhhhhhhh_ 's rang from the kids trying to watch the movie. The two older girls covered their mouths to try to quiet their laughter. They looked at each other again and their laughter erupted again, to the point of hurting their sides. The children in the other room rolled their eyes and the little blonde padded over to the girls at the table. She yanked on Lyn's sleeve until she looked down at her.

"Lyn, we're trying to watch movie, can you please be quiet?" the little girl asked politely

"Of course." Lyn replied sweetly, "Sorry Mary."

"Thank you." Mary excitedly chirped as she ran back to the other room to finish the movie.

"Your sister is the sweetest thing on the planet." Kalie stated matter-of-factly.

Lyn smiled at her sister as she happily bounced up and down on the couched, "I know." She replied.

* * *

 **Alright, so there it is. The restart of 'Worlds Meet'. So I will have the next chapter up with in the next couple of days. As always, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **-Badjuju out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I never specified which year so lets just say it's the end of 2017, okay? So by that standard I am keeping my promise... please don't be mad at me... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to be more frequent in my updates.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

About a week had passed since that day, and Mary was still obsessed with Rise of the Guardians and Lyn had yet to tell her parents about her acceptance to the music school. She was currently sitting at the park across from Mary's school thinking about how to break the news to them. Her father wouldn't mind that much; it was her mother she was terrified to tell. The insufferable women refused to let any of her children go into such a disrespectful field. But truth be told Lyn couldn't care less if her mother would approve, she just didn't want to be disowned and lose her little sister because of it. Or even her arrogant brother, though she still loved the man he followed down the same road as her mother in the career path. She was sure her brother would be ever so supportive of her decision to go into music, he just on occasion got a little- yikes.

And of course there was the ever present reasoning her mother used for her 'irrational" behavior. Her recently ended relationship. a matter her mother never hesitated to bring up at every turn. The situation was rather simply, Lyn had caught her boyfriend of three years out on a date with another girl. The relationship had ended not a day later. Although her mother continuously tired saying she was acting rashly, and never gave the man a chance to explain. For once Lyn decided to fight her mother on this subject, sticking by her decision to dump the cheater. Yet her mother kept telling her that her decision to go to music school was one simply made to run away from Mike. And quite frankly even if that was true Lyn was sick and tired of hearing it from her mother at every turn. She just wanted her mother to support something she wants to do for once in her life.

She sat on the bench mulling over these thoughts when the school bell rang. She stood solemnly picking her guitar case off the ground and watched for her sister to exist the building. she smiled and waved as the bouncing little girl bounded out of the building and into the street. Eyes widened and feet moved without the brain fully processing what was happening, and before Lyn knew what was happening she was halfway across the street pushing her sister out of the way of an oncoming truck. Shooting pain encompassed her mind and her vision started to blur, Mary's screams filled her ears and her head barely turned to see her sister being held back by teacher who was shouting at the crossing guard to call an ambulance. Her vision blackened at the edges as her eyes tried to focus on her sister. The pain finally took full control of her brain and her vision turned completely black, the screams and cries- mostly coming from her little sister- clouding her mind and finally fading into nothingness.

Darkness and silence surrounded her completely. Darkness was all she saw, and nothing was all she heard, then suddenly laughter broke through the horrid silence. A child-like laughter, one Lyn had heard somewhere before but she couldn't quite place it. Suddenly something cold smacked against her shoulder, and another one lower on her arm, then one on her leg and more laughter erupted. Then a huge splat of something cold burst against the ide of her head and she got the sudden sensation of falling. And seconds later the sensation ended and Lyn's entire body slammed into the chilly fluff covered ground. Her eyes shot open at the pain and at the sight of the snow covered woods her entire body shot into action and she shot up frantically looking around at her surroundings. Her eyes fell on a young man, blurred by her vision but still somehow recognizable. The man slowly walked up to her still stunned and frozen form crouching down in front of her he studied her face. She blinked quickly trying to force her vision into focus as the man leaned ever closer to her. She instinctively moved her head away from the leering man. A confused look splayed across his features as her vision finally focused and her brain stopped functioning.

Sitting in front of her was a very confused Jack Frost, a man she knew only as a fictional character from an animated movie her little sister was obsessed with. At the thought of Mary she shot straight up onto her feet and started turning in circles frantically. Jack fell over in her rush and stared at her with an even more confused expression as she aimlessly wandered around in a circle, her hands tangling in her hair. "That car. The screams. The blood." She kept muttering to herself and over, "That car, what happened how am I here, what's going on?"

She suddenly stopped pacing and look at Jack, she ran up to him and fell to her knees in front of the white haired teen and leaned in close to study his eyes. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" She asked, the question was left unanswered as she quickly stood and began to pacing yet again. "Of course I am, I must be you're not real." She said turning back to the boy sitting on the ground in a confused stupor. She walked up to him again crouched down and leaned in close to the boys face.

Instinctively Jack leaned away from the strange girl and looked at her with a look of great concern and confusion. "How hard did you hit your head?" He asked concerned a hand reaching up to rub the back of her head. Her eyes stared determinedly into Jacks as he returned the gaze with a much softer tone. His hand rubbed small circles on the back of her head trying to find any sign of a bump. His hand froze as he stared deeper into her emerald eyes and his face curled into his signature lopsided smile. "What's your name, sunshine?" he asked and in a moment Lyn was up and pacing yet again.

She continued pacing and once again got anxious constantly repeating, "That car, the screams, the blood, the shards. What happened?" She stopped again and kept repeating the last question, "What happened, what happened, what happened?" She looked at Jack with an insane look in her eyes, "You." She said pointing to him, he looked around the clearing and back to the red haired girl and pointed to himself. She nodded frantically and yet again scrambled to crouch in front of the boy, "What happened?!" She asked with tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Um-" Jack backed away from her as much as he could, his eyes darting around trying to find something to defend himself with should the need arise, "Well, from what I understand, you were hit by a car and can now see me, so my assumption is you're..." He waved his hand in front of himself with a knowing look. Lyn shook her head and looked at him with even more confusion, "de-dead." He stuttered looking quickly away from the girl and to the ground.

"Dead?" She repeated hauntingly, "I- I can't be de-dea-dead." She mumbled in a panic. She buried her head in her hands still panicking.

"Hate to break it to you sunshine, but you are." Jack said, his face softening slightly at the panic stricken form of the girl, "What's your name sunshine?" He asked slowly standing to his feet.

"Its Madylyn not sunshine." She said coldly her entire demeanor changing in an instance, "And you're not real Mr. Jack Frost." She said defiantly.

Jack laughed at her tone and reached his hand out to the girl, "Need a hand up sunshine." He said goofily. She glared at his hand for a moment before looking down at the ground and taking his hand and letting the boy hoist her to her feet, "There you go, sunshine." The boy laughed but at glare she shot him his laughter suddenly stopped, "Oh come on, what ruined your mood?" He asked, his voice laced with mirth.

"I'm dead!" She shouted, hitting the boy on his shoulder over and over, "That would ruin any ones mood!" She shouted still hitting him. The winter spirit simply laughed and tried to avoid the girls swinging fists. Finally stopping her thrusting arms with his own hands wrapping around her wrists. He held he arms down at her side and stared in her eyes with a mischievous glint. "What are you doing?" She asked accusatorily.

"I am stopping you from hitting me." He said before nodding his head and suddenly a blanket of snow fell on the girls head.

* * *

 **Ok, so I wanted to have this up yesterday but annoyances with the site caused me to have to postpone it till now. But I have it up now and am actually working on the next chapter as you will be reading this. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love for you to review it. I will have the new chapter up for you sometime within the next two weeks, hopefully sometime within a few days but I'm giving myself a couple weeks just for safety. Until next time my lovelies.**

 **-Badjuju out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends, tis I with another chapter. I do hope that you enjoyed the last one and if you didn't review on it I strongly encourage you too, for the more reviews I have the faster I update. So the beginning of this chapter starts at the same time as the beginning of last chapter but after that it changes, and after that it goes to around the same time as when the movie begins. (I was gonna draw it out more but I want to get to the movie because I know what I want to do for it, Basically you need to know it's been two months and they're best friends by now) Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

 _That was weird._ Jack thought, for a moment it felt as if the world had rippled in a sense. Like someone had dropped a rock in a river. Jack shook his head at the absurd notion and continued flying to the woods in Burgess. He landed near the woods where a group of kids had gathered to have a snowball fight, he laughed as he joined in on the chaotic fun as snow flew across the air and laughter filled the woods. Jack joined the laughter when something caught his eye. He turned to his left confused at the sight of a girl asleep in a tree. He slowly walked up to the red and there a snowball at the girl to wake her up. She didn't respond so he threw another one lower on her arm and then another one aimed at her leg. He laughed at her unresponsiveness to his snow and threw one more ball at the side of her head. It slammed into her and she started to fall from the tree. Seconds later she fell limply to the ground. Slowly her head rose and her eyes scanned her surroundings for a moment before she shot up and started frantically looking around. Her eyes landed on Jack as he slowly walked up to her. She sat still as he crouched down to her level and studied her face. She blinked a couple of times as Jack leaned closer to her, noticing her head moving back away from his. Jack's face contorted in confusion at her response.

* * *

After Jack had buried Madylyn in snow he stepped back from the mound and laughed as the girl struggled to walked over and head out his hand to her, "Need some help sunshine?"

She glared at him and swatted his hand away before standing herself, "What I need is to wake up from this weird dream." She stated before walking away. Jack watched her go before she suddenly stopped, "Where exactly am I?" She asked.

"Pittsburgh." Jack answered standing himself and looking around the area, his eyes landing on an object close to where Madylyn had originally fallen. H walked over and saw a guitar sitting in the snow, he bent down and picked t turning to look at the girl. "Is this yours?" He asked calmly drawing her attention. She looked at the guitar in his hands, it was a stark red speak looking electric guitar, with her name painted on the bottom in fancy calligraphy writing. She sighed and nodded watching as Jack smiled and walked over to her, "M'lady." He said handing the instrument over.

 _Might as well go with whatever is going on, if it's a dream_ _you'll wake up, if it's real you're stuck here._ She though to herself as she reluctantly took the guitar from the spirit. "Well mister Frost, it looks like Im stuck here." She said looking around with a neutral expression, "Mind showing me the ropes?" She asked looking back into the bright eyes of the boy in front of her _._

A smile spread across Jack's face and his eye sparked with life as his head quickly bobbed up and down in excitement, "I welcome the company of a fellow spirit." He said happily extending his arm for her. Madelyn simply scoffed and accepted the offer walking off with the boy.

* * *

Jack lightly tapped his staff to the vent and watched as the frost pattern flowed down the street, freezing a boys tongue to the water streaming out of the water fountain. He laughed as people slipped and fell on the street and when he blew a mans stack of papers out the window the laughter increased. He jumped from building to building, landing on top of the rounded roof and looking out across the town and laughing to himself, "Oh now that, that was fun."

"Was it really necessary to blow that mans papers out the window?" a voice asked behind him.

Jack smiled and turned to see the smiling face of Madylyn leaning against the roof behind the tower he stood on. Her red hair pulled back in a ponytail and her beanie sitting atop her head, her arms crossed in mock anger and her guitar slung behind her shoulder. "But of course." He laughed, with a mock bow, "How else am I to show my magnificent powers?" He asked.

Madylyn simply rolled her eyes and jumped to his own roof and leaning in close to him, "Your definition of fun is others definition of harassment." She responded lowly, noticing Jack's subtle blush at the close proximity. She laughed as she leaned back, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't torment people like that anymore." She reprimanded.

Jack regained his composure and wrapped his arm around her waist with a laugh, "Wheres the fun in that?" He asked with a wink.

Madelyn just gave him a sideways look and rolled her eyes, "Go home." She laughed, "I have stuff I have to do here but you need to stop tormenting people out of your area." She said matter-of-factly. Jack sighed and gave her a quick hug before flying off towards Burgess. She watched his retreating form with a soft smile before jumping off the building and going to collect the papers Jack had blown out that mans window. She knew what would happen when she was doing this and frankly she didn't wish to see Jack almost kill an eight year old. So she did what she always did when Jack left her by herself, she flew to her home town to try and find her sister. Though she knew she never would it made her feel better to be in a familiar environment.

She looked up at the rushing wind and jumped off the roof she was on, waiting for the wind to catch her and send her sailing where she wanted to be. when the wind did pick her and started forcing her on its current she yanked her guitar off her shoulder and stood on it, using it as a surfboard as she rod the wind back to her home town. Unlike where she came from the sun shone high in the sky as she landed in the center of town. She looked around and felt a ping in her heart at the familiar area, it was the park where she had been waiting for her sister not two months ago. She walked across the street and watched as the school's courtyard flooded with children eagerly running out to their waiting parents. She watched and waiting hoping that this time Mary would come running out of the school to her hugging her and excitedly showing off whatever drawing she had done in art that day of Jack Frost.

As she turned to look away a bright little ball of yellow hair caught her eye, she turned to look at the little body of Mary walking sadly out the doors. Her breath caught a the sight, she shouldn't be here. She had to be imagining it all. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them Mary was gone. She shook her head and walked away from the school, sitting across the way in the park. She leaned against the tree behind her and closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart when a voice she knew sounded next to her.

"She's in critical condition and a coma but the doctors are confident she'll pull through." It said. Madylyn's eyes practically flew out of her skull when they opened and saw her ex from her world walking with none other than Kalie.

Kalie looked at him with tears in her eyes, "That girl has to make it through." She said determinedly, "Come on, we should get to the hospital." She said as they both headed off in the direction Marylyn knew as the hospital.

She shot up from her sitting position and looked at her friends retreating bodies. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. They couldn't have been there, they couldn't have been in this weird movie world she was thrown into. Yeah, she was clearly just going crazy with grief over what was going on and it has caused her to hallucinate people she loves. I mean who wouldn't, right? She looked back at where the two had been walking and saw no signs of them. She let out a received sigh and sat back down. She had to get ahold of her brain and control these weird hallucinations. She calmed her breathing and before she knew it her eyes were closing again. When they opened the sky had turned dark, she stood and stretched before flying off to Burgess. She touched down on the roof behind Jack and listened to him talk to the moon.

His voice cracking as he spoke sadly, "If theres something I'm doing wrong, can you just tell me what it is?Because I've tried everything and no one ever sees me." His tone changed to anger, "You put me here. The least you can do is tell me... tell me why." His posture slumped and his hand fell from his staff.

"What's this I hear about you hitting an eight year old with a couch?" She spoke up, drawing the boys attention away from the moon.

He turned to look at her with a nervous smile on his face, "He didn't get hurt." He defended.

"You knocked a tooth out." She shot back with a smile. "I would call that getting hurt." She laughed. Jack joined in with her and walked over to embrace her in a hug. She shook her head and returned the hug before pulling back and seeing the moister in his eyes, "Hey," She said softly raising his chin to look her in theres, "You'll figure it out." She said and wiped away the tear that started to fall down JAck's cheek, "I promise."

"How do you know?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Because I do, snowman." She said with a soft smile which Jack returned before hugging her again.

"Thank you." he mumbled into her hair.

* * *

 **Okay, so there is that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you all thought.** **Until next time my lovelies.**

 **-Badjuju is out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends, tis I with another chapter. I do hope that you enjoyed the last one and if you didn't review on it I strongly encourage you too, for I thrive off of them and it makes me write more. Now I'm not gonna put a lot of unneeded description for a lot of this because it is right out of the movie with the addition of Madelyn standing in the background.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Jack pulled away from the hug and laughed before jumping off the roof to the telephone lines and freezing them, looking beside him as Madylyn landed beside him. Suddenly gold streamed around the two, drawing Jack's eyes as he looked at them with wonder, "Right on time Sandman." He said as he ran down the line and reached his arm out catching the stream and watching as the image of a dolphin appeared infant of him. Madylyn laughed behind him as she herself ran her hand through a tendril of sand and watching as the image of a girl bowing on stage with a guitar slung over her shoulder appeared in front of her. Jack looked over and smiled at her dream creation before suddenly something dark rushed in between the two, drawing a startled gasp from Jack. Madylyn looked at where the thing had run past with an unreadable expression whereas Jack flew off after it.

"Jack!" Madylyn shouted after him as she took off as well. She followed him jumping from building to building until the came to an ally. Jack landed carefully and held his staff defensively turning around and looking for the creature.

"Hello mate." An australian voice sounded behind him, causing him to turn around and take a defensive pose. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe." The shadowed figure said swinging around a boomerang. "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunny asked as he came out of the shadows.

Jack's posture relaxed and he put his staff down leaning against it, "Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?" He asked.

"Yes." Bunny said angrily, looking to the side. "But this is about something else." he said fiddling with his boomerang. "Fellas?" He grinned.

Something grabbed Jacks hoodie, "Hey!" He shouted as the large yetis shoved him the bag, "Put me down! What the-?" The yetis sealed the bag and shook a snow globe throwing it at the ground and looking to Bunny.

The muttered gibberish and gestured to the portal that had appeared, "Me?" Bunny laughed scratching his chest. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the Pole." he said before tapping his foot and jumping into the hole. The yeti's shrugged to each other and threw the bag with Jack in it through the portal before they jumped themselves. As the portal closed Madylyn looked at it with shock.

"Well then." She mumbled before sighing and hanging her head as she walked off, launching herself into the sky and taking off towards the north pole. The wind sped her towards the workshop and she landed in front of the large door yet again walking with her head hung and a sigh as she knocked lightly on the huge doors. They opened to reveal two huge yeti's who looked at her confused before they started to yell at her in gibberish. "You kidnapped my friend." She said simply craning her neck up to look at the huge beasts. They looked at each other with confusion before stepping aside and allowing her to walk past. "Thanks." She smiled before walking into the workshop. She wove her way through the floor of toys towards the elevator and up to where the Guardians were talking to the confused Jack as he watched Tooth float away from examining his teeth, "Um, excuse me?" She spoke up drawing everyone's attention. "It isn't polite to stuff people into sacks and took them thru a magic portal." She said.

"Thats what I was saying!" Jack said smiling at the girl. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"The yetis were kind of a dead giveaway." she responded.

"Who are you?" North asked confused. "And how did you get in here?"

Madylyn turned to look at the confused Guardians and gave a low bow, "Madylyn Emrys Spirit of Music at your service." she stood up straight, "Or my much less formal title girl that hangs out with snowman over there." She said pointing to Jack, "and you're yeti's let me in when I told them you kidnapped my friend." She responded.

"Which brings me to my next question," Jack spoke turning to look at the large Russian man, "What am I doing here?" He asked. Sandy raised his hand and started flashing random picture above his head at increasing speed, Jack tried to watch what he was saying but couldn't understand him, "That's not really helping, but thanks, little man." He stood and walked away from the group, "I must've done something really bad to get you four together." He asked as he brushed against an elf and freezing it, "Am I on the naughty list?" He asked turning to look at North.

North laughed, "On naughty list? You hold record. But, no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." he said brushing his arm.

Jack turned to look at him with a curious expression, his mouth curling the side. "How come?"

"Good question." Bunny said obnoxiously.

"How come? I tell you how come!" North said excitedly. "Because now you are Guardian!" He said as the yetis came out with their torches and the elves started playing the fanfare.

Jack looked around confused as the floor erupted in noise and flame. Backing up as the baby teeth tried to put a necklace around him, "What are you doing? Get off of me!" He said as the yeti's behind him caught him from falling over.

"This is the best part!" North said eagerly as the elves started moving in and crowding Jack, the Yeti's swinging their flaming batons and making Jack flinch

He looked confused at the shoes the elves tried to force him into and shook his head. When he looked around the room angrily and raised his staff Madylyn's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed onto the fur of a yeti standing near her right as his staff came down and forced the room to fall silent as the wind and frost blew everyone back. "what makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" He asked.

North laughed before deadpanning, "Of course you do. Music!" And the room erupted in noise again.

"No music." Jack ordered and the little elf threw his trumpet down and shoved the other. "This is all very flattering, but, you don't want me." Jack said with a snicker, "You're all handwork and deadlines," he explained jumping up on the table and falling into a sitting position, "And I'm snowballs and fun time. I'm not a Guardian." he said with a shrug.

"Thats what I said." Bunny responded.

"You guys are all idiots, you know." Madylyn spoke up drawing the attention once again to her as she walked over to Jack and rested her arm on his shoulder, "First off, this is a spirit that has been ignored for three hundred years by every other spirit, second,you shoved him a sack and tossed him through a portal where he likely landed on his head, although that happens a lot so nothing bad probably came from that."

"Hey!" Jack said defensively.

"You hit a child with a couch earlier today, okay Jack, your judgment is not the best." She said looking at him with raised eyebrows, "Third, fire?" she asked looking to North, "Did you really think that was smart? This si the winter spirit, and you're swinging around flaming batons right next to his face. Third, that is a very tiny sousaphone." She concluded pointing to the elf, "And it should not be able to produce that sound at it's size, but you got it to, how did you do that?" She asked pointing to North who stared at her with a confused face, "Oh no, the the spirit of music is asking you a question about an instrument that totally doesn't make any sense." She said in response to his blank face and Jack laughed at her response. "Look my point is, know your audience." she concluded.

"Exactly," Jack said wrapping his arm around the girl's waist, "I'm not a guardian." He repeated.

Tooth up to him, causing him to back away slightly as her hand landed on his shoulder, "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." She said flying up to the huge globe, "Each of those lights s a child." She explained.

"A child who believes." North said walking up to him, "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." He said, sighing as he heard Jack groaning, "Tooth! Fingers out of mouth."

"Oh sorry," she said shyly, "They're beautiful."

"Okay. No more wishy-washy." North said as Jack hopped down from the table, "Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"Jack stopped and turned to look at them, "You mean the Boogeyman?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North responded in complete seriousness.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack argued back before walking back towards Madylyn bent on grabbing her and getting out here as fast as possible.

"Pick ? You think we pick?" North asked, "No, you were chosen! Like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." he said rising his arm towards the hole in the roof revealing to moon.

Jack froze and turned to look at them, "What?"

"Last night Jack, her= chose you." Tooth responded.

"Maybe." Bunny interjected.

"Man in the Moon... He talks to you?" He asked looking at them.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny." North said proudly.

"But why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack asked looking up at the moon, running his hands through his white hair, "After three hundred years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout thinking of news to bribe kids?" He asked angrily, "No, no. That's not for me!" He shouted, "No offense."

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny asked, stalking towards Jack, "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway." He said as he knelt down and scratched behind his ear.

Jack snickered and turned to face him, "You ever heard of a snow day?" He asked, "I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack said as he walked towards Bunny

"But none of them believe in you, do they?" He asked standing up and meeting Jack step for step, "You see your invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." He said coldly.

"Bunny! Enough." Tooth said.

"No, the kangaroo's right." Jack responded.

"The what? What did you call me?" Bunny asked angrily, "I'm not a kangaroo, mate." he said stalking towards Jack.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack asked not backing down from the larger male.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny." he responded, "People believe in me." He said lowly.

"God, you're even more annoying in person." Madylyn spoke up, causing Bunny to turn to her out of shock, "I mean I could see this conceded holier-than-thou attitude coming from Santa or the tooth fairy, you know people who are widely accepted as real by most of the world, but you?" She said shaking her head, "Damn, that is an unearned sense of self righteousness." She said and Jack choked back a laugh.

Bunny rounded on her and stopped right in front of her, "Why don't i throw this trash outside?" He asked the others.

Madelyn simply smiled and put her hands on her hips, "You're gonna wanna refrain from threatening me, you massive furry." She said calmly.

"And why's that?" Bunny ask angrily.

"Turn around." She responded and when Bunny did he saw Jack standing behind him staff pointed threateningly at the bunny. Madelyn smiled at him, "I come with my own body guard and he'll freeze your ass if you try to touch me." She said happily.

North suddenly broke the tension as Jack and Bunny stared each other down, "Jack," He said drawing the boys attention, "Walk with me." Jack looked to Madylyn and at her curt nod her put his staff down and followed after North, "Bunny don't do anything to antagonize the spirit of music." North shouted back over his shoulder as the two disappeared down the hallway.

Bunny growled at her before turning to walk away, "I'm so glad character development exists." Madylyn said to his retreating form, "Look, I am going to give you both advice that will help later on." She said drawing the attention of both Bunny and Tooth, "Jack is my best friend, and out of everyone here, I am the only one who knows him. No matter what happens to you during this battle Jack has been through it for the last three-hundred years. If he agrees to help understand he is placing his trust in that you will trust him enough to do things. Whatever happens, don't betray that trust." She said.

Bunny scoffed, "What good will he be in helping?"

"More than you think." She said without a moments hesitation.

"And how would you know?"

She turned away and walked over to observe the globe, "Let's just say I know more than you think." She said not turning to look at them until Tooth shot up with a scream.

"He's attacking my faries." She said as she shot out the window.

Bunny looked to her and gave her a nod as they bother raced off towards North's person workshop. Bunny ran up to the two who were talking in the hallway, "Trouble in the Tooth palace." He said as Madelyn ran next to Jack.

* * *

 **Okay, so how I am doing most of these chapters is I am going by the chapters in the movie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you will tell me what you think of it. Until next time my lovelies.**

 **-Badjuju is out**


End file.
